


Salvation in a Dream

by Arura



Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: Comfort, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 08:59:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/878015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arura/pseuds/Arura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel watches Dean sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Salvation in a Dream

**Author's Note:**

> It's one page, but if it gets enough views or comments, I might add more.

Castiel waited. He had to wait until Dean was completely asleep, or else the fatigued human would tease him relentlessly. Castiel never fully understood why Dean was so fickle when it came to who followed him to bed. Humans were strange. 

The angel sat on the corner of the bed and silently looked on at his charge. Sleep fascinated Castiel in a way. Angels could not sleep, neither could demons. Yet these free-willed creatures could. Though it was pointless to wonder why such a ritual was needed, for it was God’s design and Castiel never questioned his father’s creativity of things. What caused the angel to tense up, however, was when the sleeping Dean would start to twitch. That meant Dean was starting to remember again; the time he spent in Hell. Soon Dean would start shifting and thrashing his head from side to side, as per usual according to Castiel’s studies of him. It was natural to want to help Dean, all it would take was a touch.

The hunter’s jaw and fists clenched, sweat was starting to bead from his temple and neck while his breathing became erratic. Castiel shifted and laid himself behind Dean’s form. His hand reached and gently grasped onto Dean’s shoulder. The quaking stopped. For a moment Dean stopped breathing, then he would start again, slower and easier. Castiel did not need to breathe, perhaps that was how he could surprise Dean so often.

Castiel admitted a shiver though. He remembered venturing into Hell for the sole purpose of finding Dean and getting him out. He remembered the screaming human souls that begged for salvation, to be let go, who were confused and frightened. Castiel could not slow down because there was only one soul he had the power to pull from the pit, Dean Winchester. He remembered how close to breaking Dean actually was. Though the Winchester was the one dealing the punishments by the time Castiel reached him, the angel could tell that the man’s humanity was still in tact, though by a thread. Castiel remembered the crazed smile Dean had, mixed with pain, vengeance and hate. It was that pain that caused Castiel to reach for him. Pain was evidence enough that though Dean’s eyes were darkening, humanity still remained within his soul. The instant Castiel’s hand seared Dean’s shoulder, that expression on the hunter’s face vanished. For a split second the shocked and almost-turned hunter looked at Castiel, and there was a tear there. Demons do not weep, for they would have forgotten how.

Now, Castiel is pulling Dean away from his nightmare of torture and guilt. 

Now Dean is resting easy in another place of his mind that is easier to deal with.

The one piece of salvation Castiel could ever grant a soul, is to help him sleep. Soundly and without pain. Dean Winchester slept while Castiel held him in a loose security, keeping him away from Hell a moment more.


End file.
